


Is This Love?

by yukisuoh



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 00:23:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18981382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yukisuoh/pseuds/yukisuoh





	Is This Love?

You gaze deeply into his purple eyes, he needs none of his spells to enchant you. Zexion twists your hair around his hand. You are his favorite thing to study. "______!" Demyx shouted. You jolt awake from your romantic dream, blushing. Demyx smirked, "dreaming of your dark prince?" That was the last time you kept a diary. You blushed even harder. Demyx could read you like Zexion could read a book. 'Wait why was Demyx in your room!?' You thought. Demyx was like a brother to you but... "Demyx get outta here!" You shout. "F-fine" he sobs. "B-but I'm tellin Zex!" Demyx raced out of the room. You sigh, he was gone... WAIT! he was going to tell Zexion!!! Holy crap! "DEMYX, YOU PINKY SWORE YOU WOULDN'T!!" you yell after him. "You pinky swore you wouldn't mind me watching you sleep!" He shouted over his shoulder. When had you agreed to that? You tore down the hall, racing to catch up with Demyx. "Parish in the ice of despair!! " you pointed at Demyx and he froze solid, you rush past the frozen member and with a blood-curdling cry into Zexion's warm embrace. "Zexion!!" You gasp. "You'll injure yourself if you're frolicking so carelessly like this" he mutters. You look up at him embarrassed. "Did I hurt you?" Your still trying to calm your nerves. "I'll recover, now Demyx may have a portion of hypothermia." Zexion glanced at Demyx. "Any particular reason why you froze him?" You feel your face grow a deeper shade of red. "N-no reason" you stutter out. Zexion murmured a spell and Demyx started to thaw. Zexion glares at you. "You're still in my arms" he muttered. You jump back. "Ah! So Sorry" turning your face away. " z-z-Zexion... " you flinch he wasn't still going to tell was he? "I-i need t-to leave you two alone." He dragged himself out of the room shivering, was that face he gave the face of triumph. You shook your head and ignored it.you had bigger problems then Demyx. Alone... with Zexion. "So" Zexion started. You glanced at the short, dark, mysterious figure. As you gazed into his deep, purple eyes, he twists his hand through your hair. Zexion was looking absentmindedly at your face. You stayed like that for a moment. You started to see the world change around you 'an illusion' you figured. You ended up on destiny island. "You said you liked this place right?" Zexion says with a curious expression. "Ya," you say wistfully. "Well... if you want, it could be our place" he looks at you and slightly smiles. You look at him confused. "What do you mean?" He chuckled at you. With loving eyes he continued. " we could come here, just you, me, and the sea" You smile to yourself "Ya" as you take his hand. The end~


End file.
